


Café Crème

by DarkDraconis



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDraconis/pseuds/DarkDraconis
Summary: Kristoff was looking at Elsa with a stunned expression. “You did what?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @makingtodayaperfectday for being my beta.  
> Prompt: " I said I love you "

Kristoff was looking at Elsa with a stunned expression. 

“You did what?”

Right next to him was Elsa, laying face down on the table, platinum blonde hair splayed all over the table, her face buried in her hands. Kristoff leaned forward just enough to hear her muffled voice reaching his hears.

“I said… _I love you…._ to her…instead of thank you.”

What. A. Socially. Awkward. Mess. Why did it have to be _her_ , and not the old and bald barista? It could’ve been anyone else but her. But of course that was Elsa’s fate: being served coffee by someone so pretty that it made her forget how to speak. Life could have been much simpler, and way less humiliating. But not today. 

She heard Kristoff burst into a laugh beside her. “So not helping,” she groaned, attempting to punch his humongous arm.

Kristoff smirked, casting his eyes towards the redheaded barista’s direction. “Wow, you really outdid yourself this time.”

Elsa only groaned in response once again. 

“Hey it’s not so bad Blondie—at least this time you didn’t faint or anything, right?” he said gently in an attempt to comfort his obviously distressed friend. A pair of blue eyes slowly came out of hiding from under Elsa’s arms, her icy glare fully in place. _Well, at least she's finally making eye contact,_ Kristofff mused as he noted the angry shade of red coating Elsa’s cheeks. He had to bite his tongue to refrain from giggling. 

Kristoff gently patted Elsa’s head. “Alright, let’s drink our coffee before it gets cold. Next time I promise I’ll be in charge of the take-out, okaie?”

Elsa sighed while lifting her head. “Okaie.”

Kristoff was in the middle of sorting the contents of the paper bag when something in it caught his attention. He rummaged about for a few seconds before he pulled out the receipt. Elsa wasn’t paying much attention to her best friend, still busy sulking about her lack of social skills. 

The abrupt silence grabbed her attention though, so she turned her head to see what Kristoff was doing. 

“Hey, everything’s okaie? At least tell me that I got your order right,” Elsa whined.  
“No, everything’s fine.” Kristoff frowned. “But tell me, you sure you failed _that_ hard? With the cute cashier?”

Elsa groaned again, her head falling back into her hands. “Please don’t remind me.”

Kristoff grinned while handing her the receipt “Well, seems to me that _someone_ managed to somehow make a good impression.”

Elsa frowned, confused. “Wait, what?”

Elsa took the little bit of paper from his hand. Sure enough, a phone number with a side note was messily written: _I would LOVE to have coffee with you sometime. Call me soon? :)”_

Flabbergasted, she raised her head to stare at Kristoff, who was already holding up his hand for a high five. Caught off guard and flustered, she shyly slapped her hand into his.

_Yes._


End file.
